InuYasha: A Hopefully Different Fic
by FalafelPrincessC
Summary: (Rated PG-13 for language and violence) While trying to obtain a shard, Inuyasha runs into Naraku and something terrible happens to Kagome. Not going to ruin it by telling you the whole thing; just read it! Have fun. ;)
1. Death and Bastards

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sob...

Inuyasha strolled carelessly along a worn dirt path alongside Kagome in the early morning when the sun shone brilliant rays into the sky and began to show itself. The miko was riding her bike, hair teased by the wind. A strand flew into Inuyasha's face, ticking his nose. He brushed it aside roughly, but couldn't help noticing how soft the hair was. Just like Kikyo's...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired softly.

He growled slightly in reply, shoving all thoughts of his previous love aside.

"Now that we're only missing a few pieces of the Shikon Jewel"—her hand went to her chest where the nearly completed jewel sat—"our journey's almost over, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Kagome sighed. "I mean, won't it be boring after all our adventures?"

"I'm not complaining," Sango said, appearing suddenly from behind them. "Where are you guys going? You didn't wake me up."

"I sensed a Shikon shard," Kagome explained as Miroku wobbled behind Sango, clearly not ready to be up. Shippo sat on his shoulder, yawning.

"Shouldn't we come?" Miroku asked a tree.

"Yo, monk, over here," Inuyasha said loudly. "And no, you shouldn't."

"Why not?" Sango demanded, grabbing the back of Miroku's robes before he walking into a large rock.

"Because we don't need you," Inuyasha stated, clearly in a bad mood now.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome turned her head toward him. "We do need them; we couldn't have gotten all the shards we do without them."

Inuyasha's mood, apparently, was not to be tested. "You have no faith in me, do you?" he yelled. "I can handle it! I'd do it by myself, but I can't see the damn shards!"

Kagome's body stiffened, but she said nothing. This, more than anything, told Inuyasha she was hurt by his outburst. Being as stubborn as he was, however, he wasn't going to apologize.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "Let's go." He strode forward at a steady pace again, and with an apologetic glance at Sango, who was making sure Miroku didn't sit on Shippo again, Kagome followed.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes. Then Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha," she began softly, "we'd do better if they were with us."

"I know what I'm doing," Inuyasha growled.

"I know you do," Kagome said. "I have full trust in you."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was looking at the ground in front of her, steadily pedaling her bike.

Suddenly she stopped. "The shard!" she whispered loudly. "I feel it coming closer."

"Great," Inuyasha retorted, pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

Several loud calls were heard. Inhuman noises echoed throughout the field they had reached.

"It sounds like a lot," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but instead, her eyes widened.

What looked like thousands of demons flocked the skies, all circled around a familiar being.

"Naraku," Kagome breathed in horror.

"Okay, this time the bastard's going to die!" Inuyasha yelled, sweeping up into the sky to where Naraku sat, supported by masses of flying demons.

"Scar of the Wind!" the cry came, and a hundred carcasses came flying down in a rain of blood. Kagome ran for cover.

The cry was repeated, and soon the ground was littered with demonic bodies and blood splattered over all surfaces. Naraku touched ground softly, his eyes alight with amusement.

"So," he said, "You have succeeded to destroy this band of my slaves. But you will never defeat me."

Inuyasha struck at Naraku's chest, the weakness spot for golems. But his strike was repelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "It's the real Naraku, he's got the Shikon shards and – _look!"_

Inuyasha raised his head and saw a hundred more demons flying toward him. Inuyasha began a bloody battle with them. He slashed right and left, metal meeting flesh wherever he swung his powerful weapon. One demon bit his shoulder, and Inuyasha shook him off, feeling no pain. He was on a roll now. It was like a dance – a dance of death.

But then suddenly, just as Inuyasha stopped the last demon's breath, a heart-wrenching cry ripped throughout the blood-filled meadow. Inuyasha's heart stopped as he recognized the cry, and slowly turned.

Naraku stood with an evil grin on his face. In front of him stood Kagome, Naraku's blood-covered clawed hand protruding from her middle. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, unbelieving, unseeing, eyes filled with nothing and yet everything, pain, sadness, anger...

"I-I-Inu-y-ya-sha," Kagome managed, choking on her own blood. A drop of red appeared at the corner of her mouth, matching the red stains on her blood-soaked blouse.

Inuyasha felt nothing. He felt empty – until he saw Kagome fall.

Then every inch of him exploded with emotion.

Sadness, anger, fear, pain, desperation all filled him from fingertip to fingertip, head to toe.

"What have you done to her?" Inuyasha asked in a shockingly calm voice.

"I have killed her," Naraku stated simply. It was those words that struck Inuyasha's heart.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed, hurling himself at Naraku. But, with a smile that Inuyasha wanted to strangle, Naraku vanished.

Inuyasha landed next to Kagome. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome. Kagome. Snap out of it," Inuyasha commanded her. Inside, he was saying, _she can't be dead, I'm always the one who gets hurt. Every time I think she's dead but she's always okay. She's got to be okay. Oh, God, Kagome, please be okay!_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face. Her brown eyes were open and blank. It hurt too much to see them emotionless, so he gently slid her eyelids shut. His gaze shifted down to her torso. Blood soaked her perfectly white blouse. It made him sick suddenly, and he averted his eyes. _She's not dead,_ he was still telling himself. _Naraku was lying, that son of a..._

He touched her hand. Warmth gone, it was freezing. And white. So, so white, like her face, she was _dead, _dammit!

He got it suddenly. He really got it. Kagome, the beautiful girl who'd always been there for him, whose fiery spirit shone like the sun, the girl he _loved,_ was...

Dead.

Gone.

Forever.

Pain ripped into Inuyasha's soul. First Kikyo, now this! Somehow he knew Kikyo had never been as important as Kagome. Kikyo didn't exist any more. She was a cold, hard shell, and Kagome had been the kind, caring one. He had loved Kagome more fiercely than ever Kikyo.

_I know you do. I have full trust in you._

Inuyasha remembered Kagome's brown eyes gazing at him when she said that, so full of confidence that Inuyasha could protect her, but he'd failed her. She was _dead._

Guilt stabbed his heart, sharper than any knife. Anguish filled him, and for the first time, he let his feelings for Kagome be known with a loud, desperate, drawn-out cry.

"_Kagome!"_

----------------------------------------

Back at Kaede's, Miroku had another handprint on his cheek, and Sango looked quite red. Shippo was avoiding the two of them, looking off into the distance for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey! I see 'em! They're back!" Shippo cried to the other two. "But – wait a minute...why's he carrying her...?"

Inuyasha, an emotionless look on his face, had Kagome's body in his arms. It was the way the miko's head dangled limply to one side, hair falling, and the red stains on her clothes that sent a jolt of fear to Sango's heart.

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango asked, voice quivering.

Inuyasha's expression was lined with a nameless emotion just for a moment, then it was gone. His eyes were heavy as he nodded to her unspoken question.

Sango gasped sharply. "No..."

Shippo took one look at Kagome's still figure and ran into Kaede's hut, bawling.

Sango walked over to the body and touched Kagome's hand. Tears began to drip down her face as she whispered, over and over, "No...she can't be dead...no..."

Miroku's face was stone hard as he offered a prayer for Kagome's soul.

Kaede hobbled out, Shippo behind. "What's going..." She stopped as her eyes fell upon Kagome. Fear flashed in her wise old eyes.

Inuyasha silently retreated into Kaede's hut with the bloody body. Nobody followed.

----------------------------------------

Kikyo was sitting quietly in a forest, meditating, when she was startled by a sudden jolt at her heart. _Wha-what's going on?!_ she thought frantically. A pull so great it should have caused immense pain tugged at her deepest parts. She felt herself fading and let loose her last cry.

"_Why do you take my soul?!"_

----------------------------------------

A blurry swirl of thought and emotion muddled her mind. _What's going on...I can't focus...I feel strange...I-INUYASHA!!_

A pair of brown eyes opened. Black hair tied loosely back framed a beautiful face that looked with confusion around her surroundings. The woman stood shakily, wobbling on her first step.

"Lady Kikyo!" a man called. She turned, spotting a villager holding a bundle.

"I apologize for it not being worthy of you, but I'd like you to have this for healing my boy," the man said, proffering the package. She took it, confused.

"Well... I'll be going." He turned and left.

The lady looked into the bundle. Inside were several loaves of fresh bread. She would have thanked the man, but she was far too confused. With an intensely puzzled feeling, she slowly looked down. A white shirt and red skirt met her view. Her mouth opened in shock. Running to the river, she threw herself down at the bank and peered anxiously into the water. In the reflection she saw...

Kikyo.

_Why...how... I'm in Kikyo's body?!_

_But I'm Kagome!_

----------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. Reviews are gratefully accepted!


	2. Confusion

Sango's red-rimmed eyes looked at the ground, her finger tracing a pattern into the dirt. Miroku sat next to her, for once not concentrating on groping Sango's bottom.

"What happened?" Sango whispered hoarsely. "How did she die?"

"I have no answers," Miroku said sadly. He gazed at the picture Sango had drawn. It was a striking likeness of Kagome. Roughly Miroku brushed the dirt over it to erase the picture.

"We can do nothing," he said. "I have never felt so hopeless."

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's body. He couldn't rip his eyes from her still corpse. This was worse than Kikyo. He'd known Kagome, come to treasure her, love her, and if she'd only lived...

It was all his fault and he knew it. It had been his job to protect her and he'd failed. He was weak. He'd needed Sango and Miroku but he had turned them down. Maybe if he hadn't, Kagome would be alive, breathing, laughing, tweaking his furry ears.

It was all his fault.

Suddenly a sliver of hope cut through the darkness of pain. Tenseiga had the power to restore lives, didn't it? He would hunt down Sessomaru if it killed him, and make him bring Kagome back to life.

With a new fervor in his path, he stood, finally looking away from Kagome, and strode outside.

"Kaede!" he yelled. The old woman turned. She looked older and more helpless than ever, suddenly, and Inuyasha was forced to wonder why she was still alive.

"Watch over Kagome." Inuyasha refused to say "Kagome's body". It was too final.

"I'm going to get Tenseiga."

"WHAT?!" Sango screeched. Miroku jumped several feet at her high-pitched sound.

"It's the only way to save Kagome." Inuyasha turned and said, not facing them, "Coming?"

"Of course!" Sango cried.

Off the group went, determined to undo the pain that wracked their hearts.

----------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the reflection of her new body. She opened her shirt roughly.

"These aren't mine!" she cried, staring at unfamiliar body parts. _How did I get in this mess?_

Suddenly she remembered. She remembered looking at Inuyasha, admiring how courageously he fought, when suddenly an unbearable pain ripped through her torso as Naraku's cold hand severed her life.

She gasped, a sheen of cold sweat covering her face. She swallowed several times, trying to wet her dry mouth. She felt ill.

_No! You have to be strong and go back to Inuyasha!_ she told herself firmly.

And then what? Say, "Oh, hey Inuyasha, I've just found out I'm in your lost lover's body!" Nope. She'd figure that out later. Right now she was going to find Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------

After traveling non-stop for several hours, Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"He's over there," he said, gesturing at a small hut. "I can smell his scent."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sango said grimly.

Inuyasha didn't reply, just ran forward and burst open the door. Sessomaru sat calmly on the floor, gazing indifferently at his younger brother.

"Hello brother," Sessomaru said. "Something I can help you with? Your death, maybe?"

"I need you to use Tenseiga to bring Kagome back to life," Inuyasha said calmly.

Sessomaru's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really. Your human wench dead already? And what's in it for me?"

"Anything," Inuyasha proclaimed. "You want it, name it."

Despite Sessomaru's usually calm demeanor, a shiver of surprise seemed to pass though his body. "Anything?"

"You heard me."

Sessomaru stroked his chin. "How about...your life?"

"Fine," Inuyasha barked. "Now, come with me." As if he'd just been bargaining over a small thing, he turned and exited the hut.

"So what's going on?" Sango asked when Inuyasha came out.

"I'm giving him my life in exchange for Kagome's." Inuyasha gestured at his brother. "Hurry up!" he yelled.

"Coming, brother." Sessomaru matched Inuyasha's quick and steady pace evenly.

Sango's mouth was gaping, and her eyes were wide. Shippo and Miroku looked like they weren't sure what they were hearing.

"You-you're going to die for Kagome?" Sango asked, running to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"But – Inuyasha –"

Inuyasha whirled around. "I can't let people die because of me," he snapped. "If I can get her back, I don't care what happens to me. If I die, maybe people around me will stop dying. I'm a threat to all who know me." With that, he resumed his high speed.

Sango dropped back with Miroku and Shippo.

"He's going to die," Sango said, fear gripping her heart.

"I can't believe all this is happening," Shippo said. "K-K-Kagome's dead, and Inuyasha's going to die...what did we do to get ourselves into this?"

----------------------------------------

Kagome hurried along, nearly tripping on Kikyo's long robes. She turned her head to the right and saw – to her great surprise and shock – Inuyasha! She was hidden in the forest, while he was running in the open meadow, so he probably wouldn't see her. But – what? Sessomaru was following him, then came Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo. What was Sessomaru doing? Usually he was trying to kill Inuyasha, not follow him.

Kagome decided to follow them while staying hidden in the forest. _But what will I tell him?_

----------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if I spelled Tenseiga wrong, and I apologize for this being such a short chapter! I've got ::groan:: a whole lot of homework and two other fics I gotta update. Thanks for your review, Dragon, and I'm glad you liked the Inuyasha's emotion bit. I worked pretty hard on that.

----------------------------------------


	3. Sorting Out

Wow! I'm pretty surprised I got a few reviews already...Thanks y'all, and if you have any suggestions for the story or my writing, please share them and I'll do my best to improve. Sorry it took me so long to update; I had this ready a few days ago but didn't get to go on the internet... Thanks again to the reviewers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's mind was whirling, and yet it seemed like he wasn't thinking at all. All he knew was what his heart told him – the only thing he could do to relieve his guilt-ridden heart was to relieve the guilt – bring Kagome back, whatever price he had to pay. Which, ironically, was his life. For him it was nothing as long as Kagome was okay.

Then Inuyasha's mind began to function again when the thought of Kagome entered. Had he really known before that he'd been in love with Kagome? I guess you don't really miss what you've got until it's gone, he thought. Gone. He hated that word now. It meant too much for him – death, pain, sadness, fear... Too much.

Sango was clearly depressed as she rode with Miroku and Shippo on Kirara's back. It seemed her exterminator job allowed far more than enough death. Her father and brother had been seemingly taken from her, then Kohaku came back...on Naraku's side... And now Kagome. None of this would have affected her if she'd just been a simple housewife. She'd probably be cooking some rice right now in a hut, waiting for her husband to come home. She imagined the husband coming into the hut, smiling, and praising her food. She sighed, shaking her head. Somehow it didn't seem that appealing, and when the husband was imagined, Miroku's head took the place of the non-perverted man she'd probably have married. Just for that, she gave Miroku a withering glance. Instead of his usual, "What did I do?" look, he just lowered his eyes. He was suffering from Kagome's loss more than it looked. Sango knew especially, because usually Miroku wasn't eyeing her bottom. He kept his eyes lowered, and the slight slump of the back replaced his usually tall stride.

Sango took a look at Shippo in her arms. He was awfully quiet, the only noise audible being a lone sniff every once in a while. His eyes were slightly red, and Sango was filled with sympathy for the little fox-kit. He seemed so much like a child, and she felt suddenly protective. She only hoped Inuyasha's plan would work, and Kagome would soon be laughing among them.

She glanced at Inuyasha ahead of them. She couldn't see very well from the distance, but she did notice the same slacking of the shoulders as Miroku. Turning slightly, she saw her own shoulders were doing the same. Roughly she straightened up, jostling Shippo.

"Sango?" he asked in a small voice. "Do you think Kagome will be back soon?"

"I hope so, little one," she said softly. "I hope so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sessomaru strode steadily behind Inuyasha, contemplating the current situation. I knew he cared for the human, but I never thought he would give his own life for her, he mused. Still, it is to be used to my advantage...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, in Kikyo's flitting shape, ran along the forest, keeping a sharp eye on Inuyasha, still confused.

How did I get into Kikyo's body? she wondered again and again. I had her soul...she was just hatred and anger...

After a long travel, Inuyasha began to slow as Kaede's hut became visible. Then he sped up, crying, "Hurry!"

What's he doing? Kagome wondered frantically. She ran to hide behind a villager's house nearby as Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut.

A moment later he came out, followed by Kaede, holding an all too familiar shape.

Kagome stifled a scream as she looked at her own body. Her skin was gray with death, and she hung limply from every joint. She was doubly frightened by the blood that covered her torso.

"Do it," Inuyasha told Sessomaru, "and then I am at your mercy."

Something about what he said scared Kagome. What's he doing?! she screamed in her head again.

A smirk decorated Sessomaru's face. "Of course, dear brother," he said softly. He drew Tenseiga as a visible tremor passed through Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo. Then Kagome knew.

He's going to bring me to life! she thought. Oh my god – will it work? What am I going to feel? She panicked and just stood, frozen.

Sessomaru pointed the sword at Kagome's still body. It quivered there for a moment, then Sessomaru's face hardened and he replaced the sword.

"She's not there," he murmured harshly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a seizure of fear passing through his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Her spirit does not linger in the dead. Nor does it haunt the earth as a ghost. She was not taken by the otherworldly messengers. It is as if her spirit does not exist, but her body is dead."

"So where is her spirit?" Sango cried.

"I know not."

Inuyasha's strong frame crumbled to the ground. The sight wrenched Kagome's heart so hard she ran to him, forgetting her form.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, lifting his head.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo stared. Sessomaru took one look at her and a mixture of confusion, fear and anger took over his face.

"Is that not the girl?" he asked carefully.

"Kagome was a reincarnation of this...person," Kaede said, finding her voice. "Her name is Kikyo."

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked what appeared to be Kikyo.

Inuyasha gazed up at the girl. "Kikyo...if you wish to kill me, you may do so," he murmured.

For a strange moment, Kagome felt a horrid urge to hurt the hanyou, to kill him, to take revenge... But then it passed and Kagome was swept up with painful feelings of tenderness.

"Watch it!" Sango cried. Kagome turned to look at her friend. Sango held her boomerang high. "Lay a finger on Inuyasha and I'll kill you!" she continued, eyes blazing with hatred.

"Sango..." Kagome looked at her friend with pain in her eyes, and that caused to Sango to halt.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Sango asked roughly. "Stay away, Kikyo! Let go of Inuyasha or I'll kill you!"

Kagome swept a tender gaze at Inuyasha, then let his head gently lay on the ground as she stood.

"I'm not Kikyo," she said, wondering how exactly to break it to them – to Inuyasha...

"We're not falling for that," Sango yelled. "Meet your doom!" She hurled the boomerang, and Kagome realized she'd spoken too late.

"I'm Kagome!" she cried as the weapon neared.

Sango's heart seemed to stop, but it was too late. She called back the boomerang, trying to avoid the accident, but Kikyo/Kagome moved too slowly and the boomerang slashed across her chest.

At the girl's outburst of claiming to be Kagome, Inuyasha's senses snapped to attention. The girl's eyes slid to Inuyasha as the boomerang hit her, and he knew, with a jolt than ran fully through his body, that the look in her eyes could be no other than Kagome's.

She screamed as her chest was split by an unbearable pain, wrapping her up in death's embrace. Pain vibrated from her body, pulsating through her, and she felt herself slipping for the second time.

No! she screamed at herself. A strange power filled her dying body as she fought suddenly with an unknown fervor. I REFUSE TO DIE!

Inuyasha stared in horror as Kikyo/Kagome's repeated screams shattered the air. Abruptly a strange light shone in rays from the girl's body, blinding him. When he was able to look again, he saw her collapse onto the ground, just like what he saw earlier.

He was able to feel no more pain as his beloved fell for the second time. But this time, he had a small, alien sense of hope.

The hanyou rushed to the form on the ground. He touched a trembling hand to her cheek, and knew she lived still.

Sango was looking in horror at the gash that extended from the girl's left shoulder to her right hip. Miroku was just looking. The girl's white shirt was split, and hints of female body parts began to show. Sango caught on and shoved Miroku behind a rock, bashing him repeatedly on the head.

Inuyasha lifted the girl and brought her into Kaede's hut. He motioned for the old woman to follow.

"Hurry, heal her!" Inuyasha demanded. He touched the girl's hand, and at that moment, the light that had been seen before flared up again, though not quite as bright as before. When it faded, the wound was replaced by a scar.

The girl began to cough, and her eyes fluttered. Inuyasha clasped her hand to his chest and watched her in anticipation.

Dark eyes opened, and Inuyasha recognized the softness.

"Kagome..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, folks, I hope you liked that! I sure enjoyed writing it. :) Please review and tell me what you think!! I've already started the next chapter and should have it up soon! BTW, sorry if I made any mistakes in the story, I write fics on my prehistoric laptop that ironically doesn't have spell check, then I use me mum's computer to post 'em. Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Tangled and a New Arrival

Sessomaru had watched in silence as the girl was wounded and taken into Kaede's hut. He placed a hand on Tenseiga and knew this was the soul of Inuyasha's wench in a different body.

"So..." he murmured to himself. "You have returned, and have taken my chance to kill Inuyasha. You will pay for that... I shall see to it."

Nobody noticed when the demon turned and left silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's concerned face peering down at her. Relief made itself obvious on his face when he saw she was awake.

"Inuyasha..." Suddenly she threw her arms around him and began sobbing.

"Kagome...are you all right?" Inuyasha murmured into her hair.

"Yes... I think so... Oh, Inuyasha..." She clasped her hands into his hair, clutching at him as if she were trying to protect herself.

"Then WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Inuyasha yelled so loudly Kagome swore everyone in the entire village had heard it.

"Wha..." She drew away from him, confused.

"_Why'd you let him kill you?"_ Inuyasha cried, referring to Naraku.

Kagome's face held a look of disbelief. "What, you think I just stood there and let him shove his hand through me?!" she yelled. "Is this the way you tell me you missed me because you're desperately in love with me and you were in such pain when I died that you planned on yelling at me if you ever saw me again?!"

"Actually, yes," Miroku said, popping his face into the hut. "Only he wasn't plotting to yell at you, he was going to give his life for you."

Inuyasha shoved the monk out.

"Inuyasha...is that true?" Kagome asked softly. "Is that what Sessomaru wanted in exchange for restoring me?"

Inuyasha stared determinedly at the floor.

"Inuyasha, are you going to avoid it forever?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"Avoid what?"

"Telling me how you feel," Kagome said quietly. "I know you feel something."

"Yeah, I feel something," Inuyasha retorted. "I feel sore leftover from the excruciating pain I went through today seeing you die. I feel confused about how you got in Kikyo's body. I feel incredibly relived you're back-"

"Incredibly _relieved?_" Kagome shot. "RELIEVED? Like you'd just found a pet you were taking care of?"

"I feel extremely awkward," Inuyasha continued, "so if you'll excuse me..." He rose, turned and left.

Kagome's face was red. _"Relieved, _my ass," she said to herself angrily.

Sango's worried face peeped into the hut. "Kagome!" she cried happily, and dashed into Kagome's arms in a tight friendly hug.

"I was so worried!" Sango said, biting her lip to try to prevent tears from spilling over.

Kagome was filled with sympathy for her friend. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It – it's just..." Sango averted her eyes suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"It's strange seeing you in Kikyo's body..." Sango's voice trailed off.

Kagome looked down at her hand that held Sango's. No. Not her hand. Kikyo's hand. She released her grasp and looked down at herself. It was all Kikyo. She stood and looked at her chest. A pale, writhing scar separated her the skin. Sango saw what she was looking at and turned white.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right," Kagome said, her back to Sango now. "I'll need a new shirt though..."

As if on cue, Kaede entered, holding a shirt identical to Kikyo's. "I thought these might come in handy." She gently removed Kagome's shirt and put the new one on. "And how are you feeling?"

"Confused. I'm in a different body; what did you expect?" Kagome's tone was bitter. As she looked at Kaede, a flash of tenderness and anger mixed together passed through her; but the emotion was gone as soon as it had come.

Kaede looked up into her lost sister's face. "Aye, 'tis hard for me to look at ye and know ye be Kagome. But the resemblance was so clear it's not as hard as it could be."

"Kaede... Will I be stuck in this body forever?"

"I know not."

Sango stood. "Kagome..."

Kagome turned to look into her friend's guilty eyes.

"I feel horrible, knowing you'll have to live with a scar I inflicted upon you," she muttered. "If there's anything you want or need... I feel it's my duty..."

"Sango, I told you already, I'm not angry. You didn't know it was me."

"I nearly killed you, Kagome. I won't be okay with that until I know I've repaid what I did." With that, Sango turned and exited the hut.

Suddenly Kagome fell to the ground. Kaede cried out, then Kagome's eyes opened. Kaede was frightened by the hatred in them.

"Sister," she said, standing, "I must go tend to something..."

She left, and Kaede stared after her in confusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango strode outside, guilt laying heavily on her conscience. Miroku lay a hand on her shoulder gravely.

"The body is gone," he told her.

Sango stared. "What?"

"Kagome's body disappeared while no one was looking."

Sango shook her head in amazement. "This whole day has been so strange..."

"I agree fully," Miroku said.

His hand left her shoulder and began to find its way down...

"GET AWAY!" Sango screamed, slapping Miroku.

Shippo sighed. "Somehow I'm not relieved they're back to normal..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the edge of a small cliff not too far from Kaede's hut. His golden eyes stared straight ahead into the returning sunset. Peach, red, purple and blue streaked the cloudy sky. Inuyasha's white hair was swept behind him by the breeze. He sighed and lowered his chin. Mixed feelings ran around his head. In one day, he'd seen Kagome die, come back in Kikyo's body, nearly die again, and then he had yelled at her.

_Why did I do that?_ he asked himself. He'd never fully understood his attitude toward Kagome. The subject of love appeared in his thoughts, but he wasn't in the mood. Grumpiness overtook him.

"Inuyasha..."

Startled, he cried, "Kikyo?" Then he stood, turning, and saw the beautiful form of Kikyo...but he remembered again that it was Kagome.

"Yes, it's me," she said softly.

"Kagome, what are you doing up here?"

She tilted her head coyly, looking at him from under thick, dark lashes. "Forget Kagome... I'm me, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, peering at the person he thought to be Kagome.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Perfect," she said. "I'm Kikyo."

Inuyasha drew back. "Um... Kagome, if this is a joke, it's not funny..." And yet, as he looked into her eyes, he noticed a different edge in them. No longer did they hold the kind look Kagome always carried, but now they were mild and harsh at the same time. Inuyasha recognized that...

"Kikyo!" he breathed. "Wha-how-I thought Kagome had your body!"

Kikyo brushed up against Inuyasha and grasped his hand. Her brown eyes met his.

"Why ever did you think that?" she asked softly. For a brief moment, her eyes held kindness and she looked panicked, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Kikyo... I have to tell you something..."

"What?" Kikyo said gently.

"I don't love you any more."

Kikyo gasped. "Inuyasha, this is no time to play with my feelings!"

"I'm not playing. I love Kagome."

Kikyo's eyes seethed with inhuman anger. "Let's see you not love _this!_" she hissed, and in a fluid movement, took his head in her hands and kissed him.

Inuyasha's mind raced while his lips were touching his previous love's. _No! I can't do this!_

Suddenly Kikyo's eyes snapped open, and Inuyasha saw a familiar kindness.

The girl shoved Inuyasha away from her in shock and backed up several paces.

"I-Inuyasha—" she sputtered. "Wha-"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Who _else?"_ she asked. "What, did you not know who you were kissing? Why were you kissing me anyway? How'd I get up here?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember being in Kaede's hut right after Sango left. Then I was here, and you—" A mixture of disgust and pleasure assembled themselves on her face, looking very strange.

"But...Kikyo..."

"I thought you _knew_ by now who I was!" Kagome shouted.

"I do! How could I not!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Just listen for a minute!"

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "Fine."

"I was just sitting here, and you – I mean, Kikyo – or whatever – came up here and kissed _me!_ I didn't kiss anyone!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. So I can freely change between myself and Kikyo? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I—"

Then Kagome's expression changed to confusion and panic. "Oh my..." she said in a small voice.

"What?"

Kagome looked utterly lost. "I-I remember something," she said. "Only, it's all strange... Like I never did it... But it's a memory sort of thing... I remember coming up here and talking to you...and kissing you! But it wasn't _me, _it was someone else..."

"Stop blabbering," Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome shut up.

"I think something very strange is going on here," Inuyasha concluded.

"Well, _duh_," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"I also think," Inuyasha continued, ignoring her comment, "that Kikyo is still in your body."

"Okay, that was just freaky," Kagome said after a moment. "I thought you just said Kikyo was still in my body."

"I think so," Inuyasha said.

"No way! I can't have some creepy girl who I was reincarnated from sharing my body! That's worse than room-mates!" She froze for a moment, color draining from her face.

"What? What is it?"

She swallowed. "I just felt a shiver of dislike after I called her 'creepy'. I think she's listening..."

"And watching, no doubt," Inuyasha said. He walked over to Kagome and looked into her eyes. Then he pulled on the sides on his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Kagome yelled, pulling on his hair.

"OW!" he yelped. "Watch it!"

She shoved her face into his and cried, "Would you _please _be serious!"

"_I_...I..." He cut off, realizing how close their faces were.

She glared at him, then she too realized the situation. She lowered her gaze for a moment, then returned it. Her eyes searched his, hunting for an emotion.

He smiled.

She lowered her eyebrows, silently asking him what he meant. He moved his head a bit forward, and their lips were so close she could feel his breath.

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha..." Her skin tingled.

He took her hand in his own. She looked down at the clasped hands. The warmth of his hand cradling hers was comforting, and she returned her gaze to Inuyasha's deep eyes.

Their lips touched for just a split second, and suddenly it triggered a blast of anger in Kagome. She felt herself grow smaller inside her own body, and her vision grew cloudy. She fought against the strange feeling, and her consciousness stopped shrinking. She wasn't gone, but she no longer had control over the body – Kikyo had taken over.

"Kiss me again, Inuyasha," Kagome found her – no, Kikyo's – body saying. Kagome could only watch as Kikyo tried to trick the hanyou.

Inuyasha stepped back, glaring. "Kikyo! I know it's you, now leave Kagome alone!"

Kikyo laughed softly. "Oh, my dear Inuyasha, you forget this is _my_ body. Kagome is merely staying here for a visit. Soon she will not exist. Believe me, as soon as I figure out how, I will claim control over my body again and Kagome will die."

"Kagome's survived through many things, and she'll survive whatever you put by her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She only survived Naraku's attack because she was a reincarnation, and her soul flew to the most familiar body. She survived Sango's boomerang because the Shikon Jewel shielded her."

"How do you know about that? And what are you talking about? The Shikon Jewel isn't even complete!"

"I share a body with her, remember? I now know everything she does. I have shielded my mind from her however, and she knows nothing of shielding. The Shikon Jewel is whole again. Kagome's death summoned all the shards into her – my – body."

Inuyasha blinked several times.

Kikyo approached him and caressed his ear carelessly. "Now, you dog... I believe we have some things to work out..."

Kagome screamed from inside, feeling in her own hand a hidden knife. _Inuyasha! Look out!_

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kikyo cried, then narrowed her eyes in anger and surprise, and swung the knife at Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha knew something was up and saw the knife as it came close. He caught Kikyo's hand and chided her, "Now Kikyo, can't we talk this out?"

"We've had this conversation before," Kikyo said from between clenched teeth. She struggled against the hanyou's grip.

"Look, sorry if you don't like that I like Kagome..."

At that, Kagome fought her hardest against the force that kept her from controlling the body. She pushed against it with all her strength, and suddenly she burst through. She now had control, and collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, lifting her head.

"How can you tell when it's me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just can," he shrugged. "So, let me tell you what happened this time. Kikyo took over and—"

"I know," Kagome murmured. "I heard and saw everything this time... I heard you say you liked me."

Inuyasha stared, then gathered his senses and said haughtily, "Well, I just said that to make her get away."

Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha, are you always going to act like this?"

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Look, there's nothing to act about. Just because you've got a crush on me doesn't mean I like you back."

"A _crush?!_" Kagome yelled. "Is that what you think?! You nearly _kissed_ me, you dummy!"

"I'm sorry, did I get your hopes up?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly sweeping her up in his arms. Their noses touched.

Kagome's heart was beating so fast she swore it would run off and leave her behind.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Do you _want_ to kiss me?"

Inuyasha froze. "Um..."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them they were filled with pain. "I can't believe you." She shoved him away and turned her back to him. "I just don't get you. We've been together for so long, you shouldn't – you can't – I don't get it."

"Kagome, geez, sorry if I hurt your feelings—"

She turned on him angrily. "Hurt my feelings? Inuyasha, I _love_ you!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and he stood motionless for what seemed an eternity to the embarrassed Kagome.

"Kagome –"

"Just leave me alone." She left him to ponder his actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, thickly surrounded by trees, a young man sniffed the air. A grin curled his lips, revealing fangs. His bright eyes flicked briefly around, then he pulled from a sheath hanging from his belt a jagged sword that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. He closed his eyes, focusing, then took off in a certain direction.

_I have found her..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had fled into the forest to seek solitude, and she was attracted to a certain area where the brush had been quite recently cleared out of a small circle, enough room to sit in. Then Kagome realized this was the spot she had awaken to – in Kikyo's body. She shivered, though there was no breeze.

A rustling caught her attention. She cast a look around, and saw –

A young man, standing quite confidently against a tree.

"Greeting, lady," he said, brushing his dark hair away from his face.

Kagome found herself thinking what an attractive young lad he was, but shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hojo. I believe you knew my other form."

Shocked, Kagome stood still for a moment. "H-H-Hojo?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you caught me before in my weak body, as a schoolboy. But no longer."

"W-What happened to you?"

The figure stepped closer. "I gained power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so freakin' long to post this. It's been ready for about a week or two, but I forgot about it and I've been overwhelmed with homework... Okay, you know what to do! Reviews _extremely_ appreciated. -


	5. Infatuation Seperation

Kagome shrank back, suddenly afraid. The boy she had known as an infatuated schoolboy laughed softly.

"Please, Kagome, don't fear me." His voice was comforting, and he lay a warm hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you become this?" Kagome asked haltingly.

He smiled softly. "It's a rather long story. I can tell you wish to hear it, so I suggest you sit down." He took her hand and led her to a stump, where she sat, looking at him carefully.

"I grew up normally, as you know. At our highschool, I met you. You were – and still are, beyond doubt – beautiful, intelligent and kind."

Kagome blushed.

"From the moment I lay eyes on you, I loved you. But I couldn't understand why you never agreed to go out with me. I have to admit, I was slightly frustrated."

"Hojo, I—"

He bent over and placed a hand on her mouth softly. "Please," he whispered. "Let me finish."

She nodded, and he stood again. "Every once in a while, I would come by your house and often your grandfather – a noble man, I must say – would inform me of a new illness that ailed you each time. After several of these occasions, I realized how unlikely these stories were. So I began to follow you.

"One day, you took a pack of things and slipped into a strange well while I watched. I beg of you not to be angry with me for following. I swear I was not trying to cause you any harm, or to stalk you. But I grew curious, and a few minutes after you'd disappeared, I looked in the well. You weren't there. I panicked and jumped in after you, and when I climbed out I found myself in a different world. You were off in the distance, pushing your bike and whistling. I decided to explore that world before I spoke to you, but no sooner had I entered a village then some high-status guards or something seized me and brought me to a man. He asked me if I knew you, and when I said I did, he told me he knew I cared for you and promised to give me a powerful form that would allow me to find you and protect you from a certain predator, whom I will speak of later.

"The only thing was, he told me the only way I could have this form was to put my soul in a weapon so powerful it would defeat anyone. If the weapon held, I would be a powerful demon of my choice."

"And – if it broke?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I would die."

She gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. "And?"

"I agreed." He kneeled at Kagome's feet. "For you."

"But what predator could this man have been talking about?"

"A half-demon called Inuyasha."

Kagome sprung up from her seat, angry. "And who was this man of whom you speak?"

"Naraku."

Kagome felt a sudden chill, followed by a shock of pity. This boy had given up his old life for her.

"Hojo, I have to tell you something. Actually, I've got to tell you a few things. First, Naraku is a horribly evil man who had tried to kill me repeatedly. Second, Inuyasha isn't my enemy! He's my...friend."

Hojo shook his head sadly, standing to face her. "Naraku said you would say that. I'm afraid you have been brainwashed, Kagome."

"BRAINWASHED?!" Kagome shrieked. "I have NOT been brainwashed! I know perfectly well that you've been tricked!"

Hojo sighed, then looked into Kagome's eyes with tenderness. "Kagome...trust me." He gently wrapped his strong arms around her, and brought his face close to hers, though she was leaning back slightly, unsure.

"I love you," he whispered, then closed his eyes and was about to kiss her when—

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted a familiar voice.

Hojo let go of Kagome instantly and looked into the face of an extremely pissed Inuyasha.

"Oh, hello," he said offhandedly. "And who are you?"

"Who are _you?"_ Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome, her face very red, said, "Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo, Inuyasha."

Hojo's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha," he repeated. "So you are the threat to Kagome."

"He's not a threat!" Kagome burst out at the same time Inuyasha yelled, "I'm not a threat!"

Hojo took from his side a jagged sword that glowed – Kagome realized that must be the weapon that held Hojo's soul.

"I will not permit you to be around Kagome any longer," he informed Inuyasha, who was glaring at him sourly.

"I won't permit you to be around!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing Tetsusaiga. He began to charge when Kagome, looking very mad, said, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a loud THUD. "Ooph."

Hojo looked at Kagome. "So, you have power over this hanyou?"

"Sorta."

"Then I think you shall be all right. I fear my presence will only disturb you, as I seem unworthy of you. Here"-he handed Kagome the sword he carried, along with the strap that held it-"I give you my soul. Keep it well, and when you wish of me, merely tell the sword so, and I will come. I trust you with my life." With that, he turned his back and left.

Kagome stared after the demon faintly. Inuyasha popped up, an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, you just run away from me!" he yelled. "Go ahead and run! I'm way too powerful for you—"

"Sit, boy! Sit sit sit sit sit!"

Inuyasha peered up from his hole in the ground, woozy. "Whatcha do that for?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo sat on the ground outside Kaede's hut, absentmindedly picking at his rice bowl. With a sigh, he rested his chin on his hand.

"Shippo – are you bored?" Sango asked in slight amazement.

"I guess."

Miroku strode next to Sango and placed his arm over her shoulders. "Interesting."

Sango shoved his hand off and back away. "What are you doing?"

Miroku looked surprised. "I thought you liked my attention."

Her face turned red. "Why would you think that?" She turned and stormed into Kaede's hut.

"Women." Miroku shook his head. "I love 'em."

Shippo got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go see what Kagome and Inuyasha are up to."

He hadn't taken two steps before he spotted the pair walked back, determinedly not looking at each other. Inuyasha had several lumps on his head, and Kagome wore around her waist a strange sword.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried happily, bounding into her arms.

"Hello, Shippo," she said, smiling. Inuyasha harrumphed loudly, looking extremely peeved.

"Look, Inuyasha, I don't get why you get so jealous—"

"I was not jealous," he growled. "I didn't want you kissing a jackass."

"I WASN'T KISSING HIM!" Kagome yelled, turning on him. Shippo ran to Miroku, wisely knowing it was best to merely observe the pair when they fought and not get involved.

"Oh yeah?! How come he was holding you in his arms and you were _this close?!"_ the hanyou hollered, holding up two fingers in an example.

"I can't believe you! You never want me with another guy!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's mouth was in a flat, straight line. "And why not?"

Inuyasha floundered in the moment for several seconds, then turned his back to her. "Never mind."

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I mind."

Miroku zipped to the couple. "Ah. Now, Inuyasha, is a good time to make your move."

Inuyasha swung his arm at Miroku. "And why would I want to do that?" he yelled.

Sango put her arm around a concussed Miroku. He looked up at her, confused. She smiled.

"Sango," Miroku said, kneeling before her, "I know I've asked this before, but will you bear my child?"

This time Sango inflicted grievous pain upon the monk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, after Kagome explained what had happened, the group was huddled in Kaede's hut eating supper. Suddenly Kagome frowned.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sensing the change immediately.

"Hojo..." she mused. "He didn't notice the change."

"You mean, you being in Kikyo's body?" Sango asked.

"Yes. That's funny..." Kagome shrugged. "I guess we look similar enough." She dipped a spoon into her soup.

Inuyasha stood suddenly and exited the hut. Kagome stared after him, bemused. She set down her bowl.

"Please, excuse me," she told Kaede, and followed Inuyasha.

Outside, Inuyasha strode in no particular direction. Then, as Kagome watched, he apparently decided to head to a nearby lake. She followed him as he walked there, and hid behind a tree when he reached the lakeside.

He stripped off his shirt, and Kagome couldn't help but look at his muscular body. He stretched, then dove into the water.

When he surfaced, the moon shone on his wet hair, causing it to appear silver. He stood stock-still, neck-deep in the water for a few moments, then he lowered his head, hair swishing forward to hide his face and emotions.

Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha?" she asked timidly.

His head shot up, and he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at her feet. "If you don't want me here, I'll go..."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Nah, you can stay."

Kagome, feeling reckless, dipped a foot into the water, then began wading in. The wetness spread up her miko clothes, but she didn't mind.

"You're getting your clothes wet," Inuyasha pointed out unnecessarily.

Kagome merely smiled and made her way through the rippling water to the hanyou's side. She lay a hand on his chest, and as she did so, she felt the same thing as before: her consciousness shrank within her own body, but this time it seemed that Kikyo wished for Kagome to watch, because Kagome didn't need to fight to retain her sight and hearing.

Inuyasha's expression changed to anger. "Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha, I know we both hold feelings for each other still. I want to make them come true," Kikyo said softly.

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "It's too late for us, Kikyo. Our time together is over."

"That's what you want to believe?" asked Kikyo sadly.

"No. It's the truth, and you know it as well as I do. We – I – I loved you. I was going to use the Shikon Jewel to be with you forever, dammit! But we can't continue like this!"

Kikyo shook her head sorrowfully. "I wish you would see the truth, Inuyasha." She lifted a hand to rest on his cheek, bringing her head forward to kiss him. Before she could, Inuyasha placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No."

Kikyo looked startled. "Inuyasha, I love you!"

"No you damn well don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're just a shell of the woman I loved. She's gone forever, and you can't see that! Kikyo, all you feel for me is hatred. I know that! So stay away from me and Kagome!"

"You and...Kagome? You truly do love her, don't you, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked quietly.

If Kagome had control over her body, she would have bit her lip and held her breath. Instead, she waited to hear what Inuyasha would say.

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um...she's watching, you know..."

"So you do love her. All the more reason for me to kill her." Kikyo smiled a half-smile, sad and painful.

Kagome fought to regain her body, and Kikyo surrendered control to her.

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. "Do you really not love Kikyo any more?"

Inuyasha's eyes were lowered. "That's not Kikyo. That's the darkness inside the woman I used to know." He slowly waded through the water back to shore, scooped up his shirt, and left.

Kagome remained in the dark water, confusion attempting to sort itself out in her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sessomaru sat in a small hut, trying to ignore Rin's loud squeals of happiness as she ran around outside, apparently playing tag with herself. Jaken was sitting beside Sessomaru, not as effectively blocking out the sound.

"Lord Sessomaru," he moaned, fingers stuck firmly in his ears, "can't you make her stop?"

"Stop complaining, Jaken," the youkai replied.

Jaken grumbled incoherently, then burst outside.

"Rin! Would you _please_ be quiet!" he yelled.

Rin halted in mid-step, shooting Jaken a rude stare. "Master Jaken, I'm only playing."

"You're making an awful lot of noise," Jaken told her.

Sessomaru sighed as the two began to argue.

_The girl Kagome... I must find a way to destroy her..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd ya like it, guys? ;) I think it needs an editing job, but I wanted to get it up for you guys ASAP. See how much I do for you?! ::grins::

Thank you so much reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback!! Keep it coming!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Sorting Out Again

Kagome awoke to the bright sun peering though Kaede's window. She squinted, shielding her eyes with her hand. A gigantic yawn escaped her mouth, and she sat up.

"Morning, Kagome!" cried Shippo, bounding into Kagome's lap.

"Morning, Shippo," she replied sleepily.

The young fox demon beamed at her. "I caught some fish for breakfast," he told her happily. "Kaede and Sango and Miroku are cooking them right now!"

"Mmm-hmm," Kagome yawned again. "I guess I'd better go help them...where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo stuck out his tongue. "He's gone again. Probably out moping or something."

Kagome gently set the fox demon on the floor and stood, striding outside. There, Kaede, Sango and Miroku were roasting the fish over a fire.

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Mmm, smells delicious!" she exclaimed.

"It should," Miroku grumbled. "We've been working on it for quite some time."

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Shippo said, bouncing outside.

Sango laughed and put an arm around Kagome. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine," Kagome answered, grateful for her friend's embrace. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Actually, no. He should have been helping us with the fish," Miroku stated grumpily.

"Miroku's been in a bad mood this morning," Sango confided to Kagome.

"Gee, how did I know?" the miko said, smiling. She lay a hand on the sword hanging by her side, thinking back upon the previous day's events.

"Why do you even carry that around?" asked a familiar irritable voice. The white-haired hanyou was back, carrying Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Because Hojo's life depends on it, of course," Kagome answered exasperatedly.

"Why don't you just leave it somewhere for someone else to find?" Inuyasha asked crossly, sheathing his sword.

"Because they might break it or something!"

"So?"

"So then Hojo would die!"

"So?"

"SO I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!"

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Oh, so you like him then," Inuyasha concluded bitterly.

"He's just a friend," Kagome reminded him, ignoring the memory of how handsome Hojo had looked.

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"I WASN'T KISSING HIM!"

"Oh, right, you were THIS CLOSE!"

"We weren't _kissing!"_

"Yeah, right."

Kagome glared at him angrily. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

He turned haughtily. "I just think he's not the right guy for you."

"And _who,_ may I ask, is?" Kagome shot at him.

Inuyasha paused. "Not him."

Another uncomfortable silence fell.

"Food's ready," Kaede announced after checking the fish.

Inuyasha cast a strange look at Kagome before serving himself food and sufficiently burning himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed without incident, and after everyone had gone to sleep, Inuyasha crept outside alone. He sat outside Kaede's hut and sighed, rubbing his forehead. His golden eyes wandered aimlessly along the view, unfocused.

"Damn," he muttered, placing a hand on his side. He pulled aside his shirt to reveal a deep, bloody wound, wincing. Pulling the shirt up over his head, he tossed it to the ground beside him. The cold night air bit at the gash, and he shut his eyes in pain.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou twisted his head around. To the side, coming from the forest, was Kagome, in her own body. Her chocolate eyes were clouded and looking off to the side, and she wore a familiar school uniform... Only it was covered in blood in the front...

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in horror. "What happened to Kikyo's body? Why are you wearing that bloody shirt?"

"Inuyasha..." the girl repeated, still not looking right at him.

"What – what's going on?" Inuyasha said, utterly bewildered.

The girl lifted her hand out in front of her. In it appeared a sword-shaped light, which faded to reveal a real, deadly-looking sword. With no emotion lighting her face, she swung the sword at him.

Inuyasha jumped to the side, cursing. "Dammit, what's going on?" he yelled angrily, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

The girl slashed the weapon at him expertly, narrowly missing him as he dodged. Finally he parried one of her blows.

"Who are you?" he hissed at her. She didn't reply. Her eyes were blank, face devoid of any feeling.

"I-Inuyasha?" said a shocked voice. Inuyasha turned his head the slightest bit to see Kagome, looking like the sight before her had taken away all drowsiness.

The girl took advantage of this and brought her sword around in a powerful swing. Inuyasha barely blocked it.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"I want to know that!" Inuyasha yelled as he defended himself against the rain of blows aimed at him.

Kagome took a few halting steps toward her own body and lay a hand on the girl's arm.

Instantly both girls froze. Kagome's body began to tremble violently, and from her mouth escaped a wisp of pale smoke. At the same time, another white form traveled from Kikyo's form to Kagome's. Both collapsed suddenly, and as Inuyasha caught them both, he saw that the smoke from Kagome's body was in the shape of a spider.

Kikyo's body he gently laid down, but a feverish thought made him keep Kagome's in his arms.

"Kagome? Are you back in your body?" Inuyasha whispered, a hand on her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered. A smile broke out on her face.

"Inuyasha," she said, quietly and happily. "I'm back." Then she fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you liked that. ::grins:: I _know, _I _know,_ it's incredibly short, and I apologize for that. I've got several different ideas for the story and couldn't decide on the next part right now. I shall have to consult my excellent friend, talented writer and fanfiction junkie, ::ahem::, known on the internet as Vladriel (though she hasn't signed up with ff.n yet ::glares suggestively::)

Oh, and I had one reviewer request more Shippo. I've been working on that, and haven't quite found the spot for a special Shippo moment. I'll try to make something interesting happen. Muahahah.

::If you're reading this, I thank you very much for taking the time to read my fanfic! My deepest gratitude to all you reviewers. I really appreciate it.::

-FalafelPrincessC ( -- Has anyone figured out my name yet? You may have spotted Vladriel's review that I had to delete because she said my name. I want that to remain a mystery. Ha.)


End file.
